Invincible
by Facetiouslymischievious
Summary: They said you were invincible. My biggest mistake was believing them...


They said you were invincible. And even though you never said it, I could see it in your eyes… you knew they were wrong. But I believed them. How foolish. How naïve. Cuz now you're gone, and I can't stand it. But you knew. You knew that you weren't invincible.

_I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you…_

And now I kneel here, beside your cold, foreboding grave, and tears prick at my eyes at how unfair it is. But I won't cry for you. I won't, cuz if I start, I know I'll never stop.

_I promise not to miss you now…_

You held this very heart in your hands. Not the rough, careless ones that so many others had known. No. You held mine in the hands no one but I knew of. Hands that were soft and caring. Loving and devoted. And even though you refused to say it, I knew I held yours too. I knew because I saw it in your eyes. I saw it the day that I left, the day that I was forced, by my own stubborn pride, to walk away from you. And in doing so, I stopped living, because you still held my heart, and the day I left you, I left it behind.

_Could I forget about the way it feels to touch you?_

_And all about the good times that we've been through?_

_Could I wake up without you everyday…?_

And even still, I won't cry for you. I won't cry, but I can wish. I can wish for things I'll never have…

If I could just see you one more time. Ah, my love, I can picture you still. I can see you as you were, just a few years ago. Although the edges are blurry, the picture is perfect, because you were perfect. Why couldn't I see it? Why did I let our arguments get between us? We didn't mean it, but then it seemed like hurtful words were all that we exchanged. I think I knew then, I think I knew that I'd never be able to forget you. I knew that I wouldn't be able to walk away and still be complete.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?_

_And all the reasons that make loving you so easy,_

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe,_

_The way you know just what I mean…_

I close my eyes and the picture becomes less blurry. A tiny smile crosses my face as I see you, your chin tilted in stubborn defiance. Your adorable slightly upturned nose, and your messy dirty-blonde hair hidden underneath your gray cap, shielding your gorgeous blue eyes. I can see those eyes, and they haunt me.

But my favorite picture is of you, is with your cap off and your hair falling into your eyes, that infuriating smirk on your face, and triumph evident in your stance. It was that day in the square… the day we won the strike. I was always partial to the unruliness of your hair without your cap…

_I promise not to miss you now…_

If only I could hear your voice again, even if it was the one laced with warning, the kind you would use as you fingered that mysterious gold-tipped cane and narrowed your eyes until they were stormy gray slits. You held everyone by a thread, and you knew it. You were a king, a legend, a hero. You were Brooklyn, and everything it stood for. But I won't cry for you, Spot Conlon, I wo—

It's begun. One, solitary tear has escaped the walls that I have worked so hard to build since the day I left. It just hit your tombstone, and now it will be followed by the torrent of others I have saved for you. You're the only one who could make me cry.

_I promise not to miss you now…_

I promised I wouldn't regret leaving you. I promised myself that I could move on, but I was lying. You knew, didn't you? And you didn't stop me. You knew so many things that I didn't. And now you're gone. The tears are coming, and you aren't there to wipe them away. I'll never be able to gaze into you're eyes, I'll never get to see that ever-present smirk, and I'll never again feel the pressure of your lips against mine. I'm too late.

I thought you were invincible…

**A/N: **I made myself sad with that one. (tears) I know, I killed him… kinda. Don't be mad. It was pretty tho, wasn't it? Well, I'm in a weird mood. I felt like writing something depressing. I've never really liked song fics, but now I've made one, so I guess I can't dislike them anymore. The italicized words are from Carrie Underwood's "I Just Can't Live a Lie" from her album "Some Hearts". I do not own those words or the character of Spot Conlon. Okay, I'm gonna go cry now…


End file.
